


Missing you

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [1]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Taron imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got really inspired by a photo post on <a href="http://classy-broke-but-powerful.tumblr.com/"> this Tumblr</a> and wrote a Taron imagine to it. Hope you’ll like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

 

It’s 6am when your phone suddenly vibrate with a Snapchat notification and wakes you up. Still half asleep, you wonder who could be sending something to you so early and look at your phone with bleary eyes. It’s from Taron. A simple picture of an unmade bed, looking over Times square at night and captioned “ _Come sleep next to me_ ”. With the time difference, it must be midnight for him so he’s just back to his hotel after the NYC Premiere of his new movie and the first thing he thought about was sending you a message. You smile at the intention despite the tiredness and just answer with the chat feature “ _Wish I could *puppy eyes*_ ” to which you receive a “ _=‘(_ ”

 

 

It’s noon when you receive another notification. You leave the pot you were stirring and swipe your phone screen to look at the Snapchat picture you just receive. Of course it’s from Taron again, does this mad man ever sleep? On his picture, the sun is rising, bathing the New York skyline in orange while Times square lights are still shining bright. This time, the message reads “ _I wish you were here_ ”. You sigh before answering “ _I wish I was too but your fans are not ready to know that you’re in a relationship. I need time…_ ” His answer comes as quickly as yours “ _I know and I’m sorry about this situation, love. I wish we could have a normal relationship…_ ” Your sauce is sticking to the bottom of the pot but you don’t care anymore you just have to answer that “ _I wouldn’t trade what we have for the world. Love you, hon <3 We’ll make it work_″

It’s a few minutes before you get a reply this time and it’s another Snapchat. Just a selfie of him with bed hair, looking tired but cute as hell and you remember why you endure all this, the long-distance relationship and the constant fear of what would happen if your relationship got discovered.


End file.
